The Hogwarts Games
by Actress1999
Summary: What will happen when the Ministry of Magic becomes like the capital? What will happen to some unlucky Hogwarts Students? Draco and his friends are put into an arena to fight to the death. Will Draco succeed and win the Games? Or will he die?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This was just a little interesting story I came up with. If it sucks sorry if its good Review and follow it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hunger Games!**

The Hogwarts Games

Chapter 1: The New Year

Draco's P.O.V.

It was finally the beginning of my 8th year at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to see all my friends. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Terrence. "Draco! Are you ready yet?" asked my Mother who was waiting with my father downstairs. "Almost!" I yelled back. I waved my wand and my trunk was packed, my room was clean and all I had to do was get dressed. I walked into my enormous walk in closet. I picked out a nice suit that went with a nice red color. I put on a red button down shirt. Black pants and shoes that matched and then my jacket that went over my red button shirt. I walked to my bathroom and brushed my hair. I cut my hair short now so I got a buzz cut on the sides and had a Quiff on top. I grabbed some hair gel in put it in my already perfect Quiff.

"I'm coming Mother." I said walking downstairs with my trunk levitating and following me after. This summer my Father and all my friends had gotten a letter top secret for only parents. I guess every parent got them. Our Fathers made us train with weird weapons and learn stupid survival skills. It was quite muggle like but it was quite fun and cool too. "I'm ready." I tell my Mother. "Alright. Let's go then." said my Mother. I apparated to Platform 9 and ¾. I met my Mother and Father there. Someone took my trunk and loaded it on the train. "Well goodbye Mother." I said. "Goodbye sweetheart and be careful." she said. She looked like she was ready to cry. "Mother. Why are you crying? What do you mean be careful? It's Hogwarts for gosh sakes." I said. "Oh yes well. Be good." she said shaking. "I will Mother. Goodbye Father." I said shaking his hand. What was surprising was that he pulled me into a real Father and Son hug. I hugged him tight until we both let go. I nodded to both of them and walked onto the train to find my friends.

When I found them I sat down. "Hey did any of your Mothers say be careful and looked ready to cry?" I asked them all. "Yes." said Theodore Nott. "Come to think of it yeah." said Terrence Higgs. Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "Why Draco?" asked my best mate, Blaise. "I don't know. Do you think there was a reason we all trained together this summer?" I asked. "Maybe it's a new class." said Blaise. "Maybe. Probably is." I said. We all started to talk about our classes we chose and had a sweet candy war until we saw the amazing Castle.

"There it is guys." I said staring at the castle. We get out of the train and we head to the carts. I speak up when I see some particular people. "Well if it isn't the blood traitors." I sneered. "Ugh. Still the same no matter if Voldemort is dead." said Granger. "Well. I try." I say. "How can you stay with them babe?" I ask. Yes babe. Hermione is my girlfriend. Shocker I know. My parents have finally accepted her. Love can do crazy things even to a spoiled pureblood wizard. I smirk. "See you at the feast babe." I say giving a quick kiss to her and running up to catch my friends in their cart.

-After Sorting First Years & Dinner Feast-

"Attention! Attention!" yells McGonagall. "As you all know you parents have received a top secret letter from us. I know all of you are itching to know what it is. Now we will tell you. Some of you might already have figured it out and have gotten advice from your parents or have been trained over the summer." she said. "Trained?" I asked my friends. They shrugged. "I didn't listen to the rest because I was figuring it out myself. My father during the whole training told me. When you have your weapon go for the chest, neck, or head. I did not know what that meant until now. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "As you all kno-." I said McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy, What is it? Did you figure it out?" asked McGonagall. "What is it? Even I can't figure it out Draco." said my girlfriend Hermione G. "Ok. This summer our Fathers. By Fathers I mean Blaise's, Terrence's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, and Theo's. They took us trained us. But Professor. Are we really going to do this?" I asked McGonagall. "Yes." she answered. "Would you like to tell them Mr. Malfoy?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "Well our Father's were smart enough to train us but. Um. Six of us from each house will kill to the death." I swallowed. "What?!" screamed Hermione. Everyone broke out in whispers. "SILENCE!" screamed McGonagall. Everyone immediately shut up. "Now let me explain the game." she moved on.

"Six people from each house will be picked to go into an arena and fight to the death. The one's who were Trained are called Careers by the way Mr. Malfoy. You and your friends are careers. Everybody's name will be put into the Goblet of fire. That's already done so no need to worry. The reaping where we choose the tributes will start tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. All of you will be here. Your families too. Goodnight now!" She finished. I swallowed hard and walked with my friends furiously talking about the Hogwarts Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or hunger Games!**

Chapter 2: The Reaping

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to Blaise shaking me. "What do you want?" I asked. I was exhausted. "Mate! The reaping! It's today! Get up! It's 9:38!" He yelled. "What?!" I said scrambling out of my bed to get dressed. I got dressed in a similar suit since families we going to be at the reaping. This time I wore a white button down shirt with a red tie and a black jacket and pants and shoes that matched. I ran towards the bathroom and brushed my hair and Quiffed it up. "Are you coming or not?!" yelled Blaise. "I'm coming!" I yelled as all of my friends and I walked out of the dorms and common room towards the Great Hall. "Students must go sit with their families." yelled Professor McGonagall. I found my parents near the front. There was a reserved seat for me. I sat down. "Hello Mother. Father." I said. "Hello son. Hello Draco." said my Mother and Father. "I can't believe we were forced to do this." I said at my Father. "Yes I know. Quite crucial. It's a shame." said my Father.

Once everyone was seated McGonagall went towards the front. "Silence Please!" she yelled. Everyone shut up and looked at her. "We all know why you are here so let's proceed if we can. We shall start with Hufflepuff. Now parents I know this is not what you want but the Ministry requires it. I'm sorry for your losses afterwards. Now. Onwards." McGonagall said as she walked to the Goblet and placed her hands on it. It flared and the first name was out. I could practically feel all of the Great Hall shaking from the fearful students. "Hannah Abbott." said Professor McGonagall. Hannah got up shaking. Her parents started to cry. Did I mention the many Ministry Officials? It was like all of the Ministry was here to make sure it happened. Hannah walked to the Headmistress shaking. She took her name and walked to the trophy room. Next one. "Susan Bones." She did the same thing and walked into the Trophy room. Next. "Ernie Macmillan." He got up trying to be brave and walked towards the trophy room after gathering his strip of burned paper with his name on it. It went the same from there on. "Justin Finn-Fletchly, Cederic Diggory, and Zacharias Smith." They were the rest of Hufflepuff.

"Next is Ravenclaw." said McGonagall. The same for them. Gather your name and go to the trophy room. "Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Marcus Belby, Michael Corner, Padma Patil." Parvarti started to bawl as her twin was sent to the trophy room.

"Next is Gryffindors." said McGonagall fake cheerful. "Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley, and of course Harry Potter." I sighed in relief as my girlfriend wasn't picked. That was one of two worries. One me, two her. My Mother rubbed my back in comfort. I gave her a quick smile.

"Now finally the Slytherins." said McGonagall. "Terrence Higgs." I looked at him with sympathy. He was my friend. "Pansy Parkinson." I smirked at that name. "Daphne Greengrass." We watched her go in silence. "Millicent Bulstrode." I smirked at that name too. She was Pansy's best friend. Next person though tore me apart."Blaise Zabini." "What?!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I looked at Blaise who was seated next to my family. We shook hands and did a bro hug. He left to the trophy room. My Mother hugged me to comfort me. I was falling apart as my best mate was going to possibly die and it didn't help that his Mother was balling her eyes out like the other Mothers. "Continuing with our very last tribute….Draco Malfoy." I sat there in shock as I heard my name. My Mother shocked before was now balling. My Father I could see a tear in his eye. I was his only heir. My Father comforted my Mother. I still sat there. Then I heard a scream. I looked that direction. Hermione was fighting Ministry officials to get to me. "Hermione!" I ran over and hugged her so tightly. Not only that though. We kissed. It was a hard passionate, scared, and lucky kiss.

"Win for me. Please." Hermione whispered to me as I was taken by Ministry officials towards the Trophy room. I took one last look at my parents and Hermione. I grabbed my burned slip and walked into the trophy room.

Everyone was shaking in there. Everyone except us Slytherins. Even the brave Gryffindors were shaking. I wasn't shaking. I was worrying about my family and Hermione. My friends Blaise and Terrence weren't shaking either. We were prepared. Sort of. Just then McGonagall walked in with Ministry Officials. There were two Officials for each tribute. We were apparated to a Trainning facility and luxury hotel. We were shown to our rooms. After that we were to show up at the main training room where we passed on the way to the hotel in the morning. 9:00 am sharp. Since it was a hotel, we all got our own room. It was 12:30. I got room service and ate. When it was 3:00 pm our families were allowed to come and say our last goodbyes. When it was 3:00 pm I was so scared.

"Mother!" I said as she ran into my hotel room. I ran towards her. I hugged her so tightly as she did to me. She started to ball. "Mother. I will be fine. I promise. Just make sure Hermione has everything she needs. Please. Father!" I said. My Father hugged me tightly too. Normally he doesn't but under the circumstances that his only heir was going to possibly die he just couldn't stand it. "Alright remember the advice and skills I gave you." said my Father as he shed a tear compared to thousands of tears my mother had streaming along her face. "I will remember Father." I told him. He nodded. "Times up." said a ministry official (MO). I hugged them both one last time. When they left which took forever as my Mother wouldn't let go of me it was too quiet. All the tributes had dinner together tonight so I took a long shower that was an hour and thirty minutes. Then I got dressed in a suit. They had brought us our own clothing to make us feel a little more comfortable. When it was 5:00 I went down. Dinner was at 5:10.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Hunger Games!**

Chapter 3: Dinner and Training

Draco's P.O.V.

I got to Dinner 5 minutes early because the dinner started at 5:10. Blaise and Terrence were already there. So was Potter, Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Diggory, Terry Boot, Belby, and Macmillan. I sat down in my seat. We had name tags on the tables. I was sitting in between Blaise and Terrence. Soon the rest of the tributes came down all dressed up. It was 5:10 when the last tribute came. We were served dinner which was steak, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, corn, bread, and desserts by what they call them Avoxes. There was a creepy lady in weird clothing who kept talking about manners and congratulating me on how well I was doing with manners. I wanted to yell shut up at her but it wasn't worth it. Her name was Effie Trinket. She kept babbling about how the games are great. That's when I couldn't take her anymore and judging by everyone else they wanted her to shut up too. I grabbed my steak knife and dug it into the beautiful table. I dug the 2 inch knife all the way in because I was that mad and that strong. "That's it! Will you shut up!" I yelled gripping the end of my knife which was involuntarily impaled into the table. "That is Mahogany!" she screeched. "EFFU. I DON'T CARE. I CAN PAY FOR IT! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. "Excuse me everyone." I said as I got up, pulled my steak knife out of the table and left to go upstairs.

I took another quick shower and got dressed into my silk robes and Pj's. I looked at my alarm clock and set it for 7:30 am. I had training tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. It was 8:18 pm when I fell asleep in the nice queen bed in the hotel room.

-Training-

I woke up to my alarm clock that was set to 7:30. I got out of bed and took a hot shower. When I got out I found a training suit on my bed that was surprisingly made. It was black with a red stripe running down the sides, both the shirt and pants. My top had the Slytherin crest on the short sleeves. I put it on. It was flexible and fit comfortably but it was tight like the muggle amour clothing just how I like it. Tight enough to show off my muscles and abs. I smirked as I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my Quiff and looked at my clock. 8:45 am. I left my room and went down to the main training center. Blaise, Terrence, Potter, Weasel, and Longbottom were down there.

"Scared Potter? I wouldn't be surprised. I mean you are going to die. There's no fucking magic here." I smirked. "Oh shut up Malfoy. You're just as scared." said Potter. "Me? I'm not scared at all. I'm a career. There's no need to be scared. I was trained. I will do fine in the games. You on the other hand aren't as lucky as I am." I said. "We'll see in the Games then." said Weasel. "Guess we will." I answered. During our little 'chat' everyone had come down and was now watching us. I smirked and walked away to look at everything here. It was quite a sophisticated place. Real nice too. Luxury definitely. A lady walked in with some people and we all turned our attention to her. She spoke. "Alright tributes. This will be your training center for a week. Then the next week you will all train alone with your Mentor. First up to assign your mentors." she said. I crossed my arms and smirked. Blaise and Terrence did the same behind me. We were a quite intimidating trio. "Alright. Gryffindors your Mentor is Katniss Everdeen." the lady said. I cracked up. "Poor Potter getting advice from a girl who looks as poor as the weasels." I cracked. Blaise and Terrence laughed too. A Blonde Mentor started cracking up. He seemed fit and intimidating like us. Hopefully we will get him.

"Moving on. Ravenclaws you will get Peeta Mellark." she said. A brown/blonde haired guy walked up to the Ravenclaws. We all had stayed in our little house group. "Are we allowed to train alone from the beginning?" I asked. "No." she answered. "Dammit." I said. "Language sir." she informed. "Next. Hufflepuffs your Mentor is Marvel." said the lady. The problem is that there were 5 Mentors and 4 houses. "Now, for the Slytherins one Mentor has been allowed to train one of you on his own. He was granted that wish so now Slytherins. Clove will be your Mentor. As for the lucky Slytherin who gets to train alone with his own Mentor is Draco Malfoy." I stared at her. The Mentor Clove took the other Slytherins away towards the training utensil just how all the other Mentors did with their house group. "Why did you want to just train me?" I asked the blonde. "I had my particular eye on you boy. I figured you would be the one to win." said the Blonde. "Oh. Thanks I guess. I'm Draco Malfoy." I said extending my hand to shake. "Cato Jakes." he said taking my hand and shaking it.

We both walked past all the other houses and Mentors. I kept getting glares from everyone. My friends gave me questioning looks. I shrugged at them. "Now. You said your Father trained you. What weapon were you most interested in and good at?" he asked as we stopped walking. "Um. I was good at the sword." I said. "Perfect. I was best at sword too. You see all of us were put into the games at one point." he said gesturing to the other Mentors. "Come." he said. I followed him to the back of the training center. He explained everything. He explained all the weapons, survival skills, food, water, and sponsors. "Now. All of us Mentors are to go now. You will train with everyone until next week. Train with the sword. You're good at it. Train with what you are strong at." he said. I nodded. When all the Mentors left we were to train at different stations.

I quickly found the swords and the fighting dummies. Blaise was good at knife throwing so he was at the station next to me. Terrence was good at technology so he was at the device station. This was my time to show off. All the other houses looked clueless except for Blaise, Terrence, and I. Even the girls from our house didn't know what to do. We didn't start yet. I strapped a sword to my side. Blaise had a belt of knives and Terrence had a belt of what looked liked bombs. "What. Don't know what to do? Pity for all of you. Your all going to die." I say. Potter spoke up. "Yeah right Malfoy. I can do exactly what you can do. He took a sword from the rack. He dropped it. "What too heavy for you Potter?" I asked smirking. "No. It was cold." he lied. He tried to pick it up again. "Pathetic." I said. Blaise and Terrence smirked behind me. I grabbed the sword from Potter and lifted it with ease and put it back on the rack. I smirked at Potter. "Step aside Potter." I said shoving him away from the dummy. I brought my sword up and hacked off the legs, arms, and head and then I stabbed it straight in the middle target of the body. "So what Malfoy? So I'm not good in swords. I'll do knives then." said Potter. He grabbed some throwing knives and went to that station. He threw one at a target and missed the target. "Hey Blaise you wanna take this one?" I asked. "I would be delighted to Draco." he answered as he pushed Potter out of the way.

When the targets lighted up Blaise threw a knife at each. Each hit a bull's-eye. I smirked. "Alright well so what? I'm not good at Swords and Knives but I'm good at something else." said Potter. "Right." I smirked. Everyone departed to different stations. Gryffindors went to fire-making, Hufflepuffs were at leaf recognizing, and Ravenclaws were doing the device station. The Slytherins were at the weapons stations. The Slytherin girls were good at bows and arrows so that was good. After we all found our strengths and weakness we all had to line up and do and obstacle course. I was the fastest timing. We had to climb a rope to a monkey bar set. There we had to do five pull ups and then drop down and army crawl towards a rock wall, climb that and climb down, jump over a lava pool and press a red button to end our time. It was quite fun. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws did it. Some Gryffindors made it, others failed. Hufflepuffs all failed. When we all finished the obstacle course it was time to go back to our rooms and talk with our Mentors. Since the houses share a Mentor except me they planned to go to one of each other's rooms. For me I didn't need to. I left the training room hot and sweaty. I got to my room and turned the temperature to 74. I took a quick shower and got dressed in some pajama pants and then an Amour shirt.

I sat down to watch some TV and after 43 minutes there was a knock at my door. Training ends at 4:00 pm every day. It wasn't time for dinner so I was watching TV anyways. There was a knock at my door. I turned the TV off and answered it. It was my Mentor Cato. "Hello Cato." I said. "Hello Draco." he said walking in. "So um I need advice." I said. "I know. Alright sit down." he said. I sat down with him next to me. "Now there will be a cornucopia. Go there. Be careful though. It is a bloodbath. Get to your weapons. Careers are the strongest so you guys will get their first. Be sure to kill anyone who tries and take things. Kill as many people as you can there because the less the better chance. Aim for the head, chest, or neck. And that's it. Oh don't die for natural causes either. I want you to go to survival stations in the training center. Oh and when you are in the arena find water and food. Most importantly, don't die at all." he finished. I nodded my head. "Alright. Thanks." I said. "Oh and do some weight lifting to increase your strength and muscles." he said. I nodded. "Tomorrow will be the day you are introduced to the sponsors and the capital. So wizards and capital people will be there. Your family will be there to but you won't see them. You will ride on chariots dressed up in something that represents your house. You are paired up with Daphne Greengrass for the chariot. This will be tomorrow morning. Be down at the training center at 9:00 am sharp. Oh and were some regular shorts and shirt because you will be changing. Now in the evening around 5:00 pm go back down to the training center. At 6:00 pm you will be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. Be yourself and be happy. Same thing for clothes. Come down in a shirt and shorts." Cato finished. I nodded. "Good, now get some rest for tomorrow." said Cato. He got up and left. I ordered room service because I didn't want to go down to dinner with everyone else. After I finished eating I fell asleep. It was 7:34 pm when I fell asleep. My alarm clock was set for 7:30 am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Hunger Games!**

Chapter 4: Chariots and Interviews

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm clock. I got up and did my morning routine. When I was finished I looked at my clock. 9:12 am. I was 12 minutes late. Perfect. I dressed in a suit. I know I am supposed to wear a shirt and shorts but if I'm late than I might as well show up fashionably late. I walked down and didn't get there until 9:34. I peeked around the corner. I could see the director for the event yelling at Clove and Cato and everyone else waiting. I also saw my parents. Just my parents were there. I quickly hid behind the corner again and straightened my jacket. I straightened my hair too. Then I emerged from the corner looking fashionably late.

"Hello." I said.

"Draco! Where have you been?!" yelled my Mentor, Cato. I shrugged.

"I was merely getting ready. Hello Mother, Father." I said.

"Why aren't you in shorts and a shirt?!" asked Cato.

"Well because I wasn't born a rat." I sneered. My Father chuckled.

"True and if you did come down dressing like the…others then you would be in very big trouble when you come home." said my Father.

"You see Cato." I smirked.

"Whatever. Take your clothes off except your underwear." said Cato.

"In front of everybody?" I asked.

"Yes. They had to do it and we need to get your costume on." said Cato.

"Alright then. Look away Mother." I advised. She didn't though. But it makes sense. She's seen me ever since I was a baby. I stripped my jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes off.

"Alright. Stylists!" yelled Cato. Just after three stylists came and prompted me on a pedestal.

"What are they going to do to me?" I asked Cato.

"Your costume we have designed to make you look like a warrior. It will be brilliant." said Cato.

"One question. Will my Father approve of it?" I asked. My Father raised his eyebrow.

"Um I don't know that." said Cato.

"Very well then. My apologies Father if you don't approve of it." I said. He nodded.

My three stylists Derent, Demos, and Draclus started to put this type of breastplate on me. I looked at Cato.

"A warrior costume?" I asked.

"Yes. Daphne you can come and show Draco what it looks like." Cato said as Daphne my chariot partner came into view. Everyone was already in their chariots waiting but they were all watching me. Daphne came into view and she had what looked like battle suit that had a Slytherin green cloak to it.

After I was fitted my costume looked amazing. It looked like the stupid muggle villain Loki only without the helmet.

"Woah. This looks brilliant. Shows my superiority. Father what do you think?" I asked. He looked downright disgusted.

"It's hideous but I can't do anything about it." he said. I nodded slowly.

"I think it shows his superiority, not to mention his true house and made with the most expensive pieces in the world." said Cato.

"Oh well than it looks brilliant." said my Father. it has to be expensive for my Father to approve.

"I think you look strong and handsome." said my Mother.

"Thank you Mother." I said.

"How did you too even get back here? You're the only parents back here." I asked.

My father gave me a stern look. "Money." I answered myself. My Mother nodded.

We heard the director of the event come. "Is he ready because we need to start now."

"I'm ready." I said. I hugged my parents real quick and said goodbye.

"Alright. Draco. You and Daphne are second to go out." said Cato. I nodded. The doors we were waiting behind opened and a loud roar of sponsors were heard. First up was Blaise's chariot. Then mine. The rest after me.

As we went down the middle I did my best to smile and to wave. I wanted as many sponsors as I can get. Daphne did the same thing and up ahead so did Blaise.

When we were all in front and parked, the President of the Capital people came into view. He started to speak.

"Welcome tributes. The 1st Hogwarts Games ever will be great. I wish you all the good luck and to do your best in the games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Goodnight." said the President. With that we started to move again and we were back in a similar hall as the one we started in. I hopped out of the chariot and then helped Daphne. When she was out I found Cato.

"Well?" I asked.

"That was brilliant. We will check the sponsor board on the way to your room." he said. I nodded.

My parents came back. "You were amazing." said my Mother.

"Thanks Mother. Are we allowed to take our costume off?" I asked.

"Yes in your rooms." said Cato. I looked at everyone else's. I spotted Potter in a…

"Ha! Potter you look like Professor Umbridge in that fluffy pink cloak." I cracked up.

"Oh put a sock in it Malfoy." yelled Potter. Blaise and Terrence joined me in laughing.

"And look at Weasel guys. He looks like a bird shit on him." I laughed. My Mother hit me in the arm. I didn't care because I was laughing too hard with Blaise and Terrence.

"Shut up Malfoy!" yelled Weasel as he shoved me.

"How dare you!" I yelled in disgust. I shoved him back. He shoved me and then I ended up punching him only to be punched back. I got him in a choking hold as he punched me in the face again. I heard whistles blowing and felt people pry me off Weasel.

"Get off him son! There is no need to waste your time with that filth!" yelled my Father. Everyone immediately stopped when he yelled. I let go of Weasel and shoved him away.

"Your right Father." I said straightening my costume. "My apologies sir." I said. I smirked back at Weasel before I was escorted out and too my room.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled my Mentor.

"A purebloods rage." I answered. My Father cracked up.

"Good job son. I don't want you touching that filth again though. Wash yourself good tonight." he said.

"Yes Father." I answered.

"What the hell? What is with your manners and family and purity and smirking?" asked Cato.

I gasped. "I want a new Mentor now!" I yelled. My Mother almost fainted and my Father was about to also.

"Son please explain to him." said my Father as he fanned himself and my Mother.

I nodded. "Ok Listen up. We come from a very wealthy bloodline. We are the richest Family in the world, wizard or muggle knows it. We have to keep manners because we are very elegant and rich. Purity is everything. My Father always taught me one important thing Mr. Jakes and that was Toujour pur. Which means Always Pure. We Malfoys are more superior than you, and every other family like Potter or Weasel. If you're a Slytherin then you always come from a pureblood family. Purebloods are those who are born of magic and born from two magical parents. If not then you're a mudblood or half-blood. If you consult with any of those than you are a blood traitor. We smirk because it is what Malfoys do. We have this famous Malfoy smirk and everyone knows about it. It's part of being a Malfoy. Got it?" I sneered.

"I'm sorry. And I thought I was mean to everyone when I was put in the games." said Cato.

"Yeah well obviously the wizarding world is very different." I snapped. My Father had regained their posture and I walked away with them with Cato trailing behind.

I smirked because I just told off my Mentor and it was fun. My parents and I walked into my room smirking. I slammed the door before Cato can walk in. I undressed myself and got dressed in my suit from this morning. it was brought up by one of my stylists.

I sat back down in my living room part and talked to my parents. Another thing about Malfoys. Money is important because we are very persuasive people or how others put it we are bribers. So now I can sit in my room and talk to my parents before the games because we have money. I imagine it is the same for the rest of my Slytherin schoolmates because we are all rich so our parents are with us. I was talking with them for a long time.

It was soon time to go to interviews. Cato and my stylists walked in and brought me a nice suit. It was a nice black suit but the outlining had Slytherin green. I put on the black pants and shoes. I then put on the white button collar shirt. I then put on a matching green tie. Then came the jacket last.

"Am I ready?" I asked.

"Yes. We just need your hair to be styled. That's all that's left." said Cato.

"Alright well get it done and hurry." I snapped.

"Don't push it. Fashion takes time." said Cato.

"Yeah well just hurry with my hair. It shouldn't take time because all you have to do is put hair gel in it." I said.

"Yes well we were thinking of putting it down or something of the sort." said Cato.

"What?! No! Get away from me with that hair iron!" I yelled running away. I grabbed my gel and went towards the door. I put some gel in my hands, put my Quiff up, threw the gel at Cato who was chasing me and ran out the door.

"See you at the interviews!" I yelled from the hall.

I got to the line. I was second to go. First was Blaise then it was me, then Daphne, then Terrence, and so on. So it went Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and finally Ravenclaws.

A man came to get me after Blaise left the interview. I was a bit nervous but not much. I'm used to attention. I'm a Malfoy for gosh sakes. I get attention all the time. I was put at the edge of backstage as Caesar was talking.

"Now folks the handsome, strong, charming young man, Draco Malfoy!" Caesar yelled. That's was my cue. I emerged with a smile and waved. I shook Caesar's hand before we sat down.

"Now tell me Draco. What is this experience like for you? Do you like the capital?" he asked.

"Yes well um. This place is very different. It's an interesting experience Caesar I mean. There's no magic so that's a disappointment but luxury is nice. I do like the capital." I answered.

"Of course. Probably don't have much luxury back in the wizard world. What's it like here for you? What's different?" he asked.

"Well first of all I will have to say you offended me. I come from a very wealthy bloodline. I do have luxury. It's quite better than this actually. Sorry to be rude about your luxury styles but it's nice but I have things far better than things here. Moving on though it's really fun here. I like everything here. What's going on around here and everything is fascinating really. What's different is the type of materials that your things are made out of. Like this table. It's made of what steel and glass. Back home uh we have nice wooden strong mahogany tables. They don't break as easily." I answered.

"Oh really. Now that's interesting. So you're practically used to expensive things?" He asked.

"Yes. Actually most Slytherins are wealthy. Almost all Slytherins are pureblooded wealthy families." I said.

"Wow. Fascinating. What is do you think about going into the games?" Caesar asked.

"Well I think that it is quite a brutal situation. I don't really think about it that much though. I mean there are more important things to me to think about. Like my family for instance. I'm my Father's only heir. Where will the inheritance go? I just can't afford to think like that." I said.

"Yes. I see. Is there any special girl back home?" he chastised.

"Yes. I do have a girlfriend. Her name is uh, well I don't want to say her name. I don't think she will appreciate all the fame if I do. She's quite famous herself actually but you know." I answered.

"I see. Now a dear friend of mine was telling me about how your manners were. It was quite an interesting conversation but I can't help bring it up." said Caesar.

"Yes well. I'm brought up in the high class so I was taught manners at a very young age. My Father uh had a very persuasive way to get it stuck in my head but I normally would get it the first time." I said.

"Yes. That makes sense. Now tell me about your family. You seem like a very interesting man."

"Oh yes well thank you and there's too much to tell. I'll tell the highlights though. I was brought up in a very wealthy family. I'm the only heir so no brothers or sisters to bug me. I'm normally called a spoiled brat which I don't blame people for calling me that. I have a pet dragon named Argo. I have a crazy deranged Aunt named Bellatrix. She comes from my mother's side. But don't get me wrong she's fun and I love her. I play a little bit of muggle guitar and I just love being mean. That's sort of a trait of the Family. It's not a good trait but it's a family thing so of course I'm taught it. You see me family likes to think of us as above people with less money because we are wealthy. We don't particularly like beggars might I say."

"Aw yes I do see. Now. Are you prepared for the games?"

"Yes. Definitely. I was trained so I am a career. I'm vicious, ready to go man, I'm excited. Possibly kill a few people I don't like who are in these games too."

"Sounds great! Draco Malfoy everybody!" Caesar yelled as I shook his hand and smiled to the crowd and waved.

I exited offstage and was immediately greeted by my family and Cato. What caught me by surprise was that my deranged Aunt Bellatrix was with my Mother and Father.

"Hello Mother, Father, Aunt Bellatrix." I said.

"Hello Drake." said Aunt Bellatrix as she tangled her wand in her messy hair that looks like a rats nest.

"That's was a brilliant interview. I thought I would have to tell you what to do and say but kid you got it good!" said Cato. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as we all walked towards my hotel room.

"You did amazing sweetheart." said My Mother. I smiled to her.

"Nice job son. Way to tell them your place and their place." said my Father. I looked at him to see if he was serious. He was. Good.

"Thanks Father. I want everybody to know that their place is at our feet." I smirked. He smirked back.

When we got to my hotel room my parents apparently wanted to stay so I gave them the guest room I had in my place. It is a very big hotel room. Aunt Bellatrix left and Cato left after taking my suit I wore. I put on my PJ's and I slithered into my bed. After that I turned my lights off and fell into a comfortable sleep. I had to wake up at 7:30 for training. I was bushed for the day. I probably fell asleep around 9:26 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Hunger Games!**

Chapter 5: Training Disaster

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm clock at 7:30 am. I got up, showered and found training clothes on my bed again. When I was already I headed downstairs and into the training room. When I got there it was 8:45. Training starts at 9:00. I skipped breakfast so of course I got there early. I grabbed a sword and started my iTouch. Then I started hacking the dummies. I was listening to No Worries by Lil Wayne ft. Detail when everyone gathered in the training arena. A lady walked over to me making sure I didn't slice her by accident. I took one of my earphones out and looked around. I placed the sword back on my strap and I walked towards the group. The lady spoke up again.

"You may all train now until 9:45. When it is 9:45 you will do the obstacle course again." she said. With that she left and we started to disperse. Blaise though grabbed his belt with knives and secretly threw one at Harry because he was near a Dummy. There were people to watch us in case a fight broke out.

"OW! Zabini!" yelled Harry. That got the security guards running over here.

"I'm sorry I missed the target." said Blaise sarcastically. I cracked up.

"Yeah right!" said Harry. He was helped out and to the infirmary with the knife still in his leg. Blaise and I snickered but the bad thing was we had extra security on our backs now.

I took my sword and started to hack the dummies again and Blaise started throwing knives again and everyone else did what they were doing and stayed out of my way. When it was 9:45 we did that obstacle course again only this time it was funnier because both Potter and Weasel fell into the lava pit and got burned. Potter had come back because they have like some sort of magic here in the Capital. So after the obstacle we had to train again until lunch which was at 12:30 pm.

I was walking back to the weapons when all of a sudden my sword vanished. We weren't allowed to take our weapons to the obstacle course so I left it on the rack and it's gone now. So naturally I whipped around and faced Potter and Weasel who were at the device station. I grabbed a different sword that was much smaller and wasn't mine.

"Potter! Weasel!" I yelled. The security guards grabbed their weapons ready to stop what was about to happen.

"What Malfoy?!" said Weasel.

"Which one of you took my sword?!" I yelled.

"It's in your hand Malfoy." said Potter.

"No! This is NOT my sword I was using!" I yelled at them.

"Well we didn't take it!" said Weasel. By now there were security around us and all the other tributes too. Blaise was standing off to the side smirking along with the rest of the Slytherins.

"One of you took it and believe me I'm going to find out who!" I screamed. I glared at both of them.

"We didn't take your damn sword Malfoy!" yelled Potter.

"Stop being a lying bitch Potter! One of you took it!" I yelled.

"Malfoy sod off!" yelled Weasel. What happened next was something they didn't expect.

I quickly grabbed Weasel from the front and held the small sword to his throat. The security rushed in only to stop at my command.

"Stop or I fucking kill him!" I yelled. The security was on edge as they stopped and waited to see what happened next.

"Now Potter where is my sword!" I yelled.

"Malfoy we are telling the truth! We didn't take it!" said Potter. I held Weasel closer and shoved the blade closer to the throat.

"Malfoy seriously! We didn't!" said Weasel which only led the blade closer to his throat.

"Come on Mate. He's not worth it." said Blaise getting serious.

"Shut the fuck up Blaise. Potter where is my sword! Last chance!" I persisted.

"I don't know where it is! If I knew I would've given it back by now Malfoy!" he reasoned. I considered this but I held my position.

"You lie!" I yelled as I slit the Weasel's throat and dropped him to rot. That's when the security barged towards me. I killed one man and then another but soon they over powered me.

"I'm going to kill you Potter! I will kill you! You will give me my sword back!" I yelled as the security dragged me out the door. They took the body out too.

Blaise's P.O.V.

"Wow. Draco actually killed him. I thought he was bluffing. So seriously Potter. Where did you hide the sword?" I asked curiously as the Weasel's body was being picked up and taken out. Potter was on the floor sobbing.

"I told you guys we didn't have the sword and now my best mate is dead!" yelled Potter as he got up off the floor and stalked off to cry somewhere else.

As for everyone else some Hufflepuffs were crying too but only because they were scared and just witnessed death. The Ravenclaws silently went back to their station. The Slytherins went back to weapons and trained. The Gryffindors sat with Potter and cried. Everyone stayed silent and none of us felt like doing anything. It was like we were all dead to the world now. Like zombies. Soon we all just stopped completely. It wasn't worth our energy anymore. When we had all given up we all sat in one big circle silent and staring at the floor. Our Mentors walked in accept they were silent to. I know you think us Slytherins hate the Weasel but truly we needed him as much as his friends. We all need each other. It was our system. Something we were used to. To have that person here to be with his friends while we bullied him. Now our system isn't the same anymore.

Katniss spoke up. "Um well we were notified on what happened. Cato is right now with Mr. Malfoy as we figure it all out. We are all sorry for your loss." she finished. That's when we all got up and walked out together as a group. We went our separate ways to our hotel rooms and that was that. I imagine all of us went to our beds and fell asleep or cried ourselves to sleep.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was dragged into a completely bare room except for the table I was thrown and strapped to. The security left and I was alone to think and calm down. As I was thinking a man came in. He looked like he was in his thirties. He had a designed beard and a pony tail. I lunged at him only to be held by the straps.

"Where's Potter! I'm going to bloody kill him!" I yelled trying to get out of the restraints.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. Potter is in his hotel room. We found your sword. It was hidden away in a Hufflepuffs room. You are not here because you caused a fight. You are here because you killed Mr. Weasley." said this man.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Seneca Crane." he answered.

"So what? Are you going to kill me? Make me drink some poison? If you are get over with it." I stated.

"Actually we had something better in mind. We are not going to kill you because you are still an asset to our games. There will be a reaping tomorrow to replace him. But the point for you is something worse than death." Seneca said as he walked out.

"What?! What do you mean worse than death?!" I yelled after him. Oh Draco what the hell did you get yourself into? Just then two men in white suits walked in. They pulled in a trolley with different sharp things.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked.

One of them answered. "It's something worse than death."

"What the hell does that mean?!" I yelled. Now I panicked and started to try and break free.

One of them walked over with what I believed is a knife. It was probably one of the sharpest ever. The other walked over and slid my shirt off. Then he slid my pants off. They kept my underwear on thank goodness. I watched as the one with the knife came closer as the other came over my head and held my arms. I flipped out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ME NOW! GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT KNIFE!" I squirmed and kicked and resisted. They nodded to each other so the one holding me let go and walked back to the trolley with sharp things. He walked back with four syringes.

"These will only numb your arms and legs but not the area we will be touching." one said.

"WHAT?! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as he put one in my leg, then the next, then my arm, and then my other arm. Now my legs and arms are numb and I can't feel them. The only thing I felt was my chest, stomach, crotch area, and everything in my head and I could still speak and yell.

That's when the other one threw the syringes away and showed me something. It was the Hogwarts crest.

"What you're going to tattoo me?" I asked quite amused.

"No." was my only answer. So naturally I panicked again.

The one with the knife came closer and set it right over my abs.

"Hey watch my abs. I work so hard to keep them in shape." I sneered.

They looked at me and continued. The one with the crest held up the picture for the other one to see and apparently draw. Then with a quick push and movements they wear drawing the crest deep in my chest and stomach. It was the most unbearable pain. I screamed because it was so excruciating. I couldn't move which only made it worse.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH STOP STOP! OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! STOP PLEASE STOP!" I yelled to the top of my lungs but they didn't stop. I could see my blood dripping down on the table. I got dizzy soon. I felt numb after a while. It has been 30 minutes now with this excruciating pain. So my body started to go numb. I could feel my underwear soaked with blood and everywhere else was under me. The back of my held felt sticky with blood and my back and legs. I blacked after a while. I don't know when they finished.

_*Hour later*_

I woke up to a searing pain in my chest and stomach. I grabbed them and rolled over only to roll off the table. I landed with a hard thud. I was still bleeding. They left me to bleed out. They had placed a mirror in here. I crawled to it barely making it before I had a chance to pass out. I got up slowly and saw that they had cut the Hogwarts crest into my body. My wounds were almost healed except for the little places that were bleeding.

The door opened and in walked Seneca Crane along with two guards.

"So Mr. Malfoy. We all know what happens now if you screw up before the games hmm?" he asked as if he was delighted to see me in pain.

"Let's go." he said as the two guards grabbed me and dragged me to a different room.

"Now Mr. Malfoy. The pain hasn't stopped here yet." he said with a devious smile. The guards dragged me into a room with a tub. There was a man in a suit again. Different guy though. The security locked the door when they left so I had no way out. The man in the suit walked towards me. He grabbed me by the arms and dragged me towards the tub. What was in there I have no idea. It wasn't plain water though. He grabbed my under causing me to fall and he slid them off. Talk about the capital giving you privacy. He picked me up and placed me in whatever was in the tub. It was salt water. Because salt water burns cuts and crap like a bitch it hurt a lot worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO! AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled bloody murder and was trying to get out of the water but this man held me down. He had a sponge too. He started to scrub all the blood off which hurt because he was pressing on my wounds.

"AHHH! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I thrashed around trying to get out but he was stronger than me.

He continued to clean my wounds and sides where the blood dripped. Then he made me bend forward since I was sitting and he scrubbed the blood off my back and out of my hair. When he was done he picked me up and threw a towel my way. I took it and wrapped it around me but I couldn't move. I just lay on the floor in so much pain. He left because he had a key so again I was left to lie there to rot. Then the door unlocked and in walked Seneca with those same guards.

The guards grabbed me and dragged my naked body to a different room. I was so scared now and that's a lot coming from me. I was shaking badly and I just wanted to go home and see Hermione. A man in a doctor's uniform came in. he had a name tag. His name was Doctor Jason. He spoke as I darted around looking for a way to hide from him.

"Draco Malfoy. Ah yes. Here are some clothes." said Jason as he went into a cupboard and brought some towards me. I was being on the alert I ran to the corner of the room and looked at him like I was some wild thing. I was scared.

"Draco you are fine now. They are not going to do anything more to you. You are a little traumatized and you're definitely on the alert but other than that you are fine besides what they did to you." Jason said. I seemed to relax figuring he is actually nicer than the other people. He held out the clothes towards me. Being careful I took them from him. They had gotten me some of my underwear which was good. The clothes though were just grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I put on the clothes and tried to stand up straighter than being hunched over. I ended up doubling over in pain.

Jason walked over and helped me. I didn't say anything. He led me to a little bed in the room. The room I was in was like a regular hospital room. When I was in the bed he lifted my hoodie. I grabbed his hand firmly because I did not want him to touch it. I just stared at his hand and I was squeezing the crap out of it but he didn't say anything or 'Ow'.

All he said was, "Draco let go. I will not hurt you. I'm only going to examine you." he explained. I didn't care. He wasn't going to examine or touch me. I kept staring at his hand and held it firmly away from me. I imagined my eyes were wide but hard looking. He pulled his hand away so I finally released it. He wrote something on a clipboard. I watched him carefully.

"OK Draco well you can go back to you hotel room. I will take you there if you want. They have given you permission to not go to training with everyone if you don't want and also because it might start something else." said Jason. I just nodded. He truly was here to help and not hurt me. I still haven't spoken once to him though. I don't plan to either. He finished writing everything down on his clipboard.

"Now would you like me to escort and help you to your hotel room?" I nodded. He held his hand out. I grabbed it and got off the bed only to let go and fall in pain. "Woah. OK Draco come on." he said. He held my torso as we stumbled out of the room. We had to stop a couple of times on the way to my room. When we finally got there he helped me get to my bed. It was dinner time but I wasn't hungry. I don't think I could ever eat again. He left with a 'Goodbye'. I laid there as time flew by. I couldn't go to sleep. I just couldn't I wanted to but my body was in too much pain and alert. When I finally somehow managed to fall asleep I had a nightmare of it happening to me all over again. I woke up clutching my chest and stomach as they hurt increasingly badly. That's when I felt the blood.

I looked at the clock and it read 1:47 am. I got out of bed and sort of army crawled to the door. I opened it and stood up slowly. I stumbled along the hall until I got to the infirmary. There to my luck Jason was still awake. I collapsed at the door as some of the staff raced to me including Jason.

"Draco! Are you alright?! Someone! Get me a towel!" he yelled as he flashed a flashlight in my eyes. I was getting dizzy again.

"Draco say something if you can see me." he said. I was blacking out and I couldn't see him well but I could still see him.

"Jas-. Jason." I managed.

"Alright. Where's that goddamn towel?!" he yelled. Someone brought him a towel and he flipped me onto my back. He placed the towel on my bleeding chest and stomach. It hurt like a bitch. I groaned in pain.

"Hold on buddy. We're getting some pain reliever." he said. He was starting to get blurry.

"Draco can you see me still? Draco answer me. Can you see me?" he asked as I blacked out.

Doctor Jason's P.O.V.

"Draco can you see me still? Draco answer me. Can you see me?" I asked as he blacked out.

"OK. Patient is K.O. from too much blood loss. Let's get him that pain reliever!" I said as we lifted him onto a gurney.

In my opinion this was the worst thing the capital could do to someone. I felt bad for Draco. I mean he's just a kid. We traveled to the same room I was in with him in the end of the torture. We put him in the bed and we gave him numbing shots and shoved some pain relievers down his throat. Then we called the surgeons and they stitched the wounds up properly. Once the blood had stopped and he was stitched up we wrapped some bandages around him and we carried him back to his room. Because I had nothing else to do I stayed with him until morning. It was 5:21 am when we got to his room. We put him in his bed and the helpers left while I stayed. I waited for 3 hours.

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to numbness. When I opened my eyes there was a blurry figure that soon came into view as Doctor Jason. I groaned.

"Hey Draco. How are you feeling?" he asked.

I felt like I couldn't talk. I opened my mouth too but it wouldn't work. Jason handed me a glass of water and I took slow sips. Then I answered.

"Fine. Better than the last time I woke up." I answered truthfully. He nodded and shined that bright flashlight in my eyes again.

"OK well I'm glad you came to me last night. We were able to finally stitch you up properly and give you some pain relievers. Here is a bottle of some. Take 3 every 4 hours unless you don't feel pain." he said. I took the bottle and set it down on my night stand.

I looked at my clock, 8:21 am.

"Like I said you don't have to go to training with everyone else unless if you choose too." he said.

"I want t-to." I said trying to croak out words. "Help-p m-me." I said. He got up and helped me into the bath. I know I was going to be late but better late than never. He helped me get cleaned and put my clothes on after I was out. No he isn't my personal Doctor but he didn't agree with what they did to me. He helped me walk down to the training center.

"I can go on f-from here." I said gasping for breath.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. We were right outside the door. I was only a few minutes late because it starts at 9:00 and it was 9:23.

I nodded. I walked closer to the door only to stumble. Jason caught me and helped me regain some posture. Some but not all because I really didn't have my full posture. I probably look a mess too. He decided to stay and I really couldn't fight him off and I really did need him so we walked in together. Everyone was there together. They all stopped what they were doing and stared. Jason sat me on a bench that was near the door. Everyone's intense stare was very unsettling. Blaise walked up and knelt down.

"So what went on man?" he asked.

"I look terrible don't I?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes. Look like you have never slept in ages." he laughed.

"Yeah I feel like it. So long story short I got and interesting tattoo let's just say." I answered.

"Alright. Sounds legit." he said.

"So what's been happening here?" I asked.

"Well everyone still coping with Weasel's passing. But everyone's almost over it because they know it will soon be them in the arena. The only one who doesn't care about dying in the arena is Potter." answered Blaise.

I grabbed Blaise by the shirt and held him close. "Whatever the hell you do, do not kill anyone yet." I shrieked in warning. I had silent tears streaming down my face as a seizure of pain whipped across me. Blaise fell backwards as I fell on the floor. Jason held me firmly. I clutched my chest and stomach and curled up in a ball.

"What's happening?!" yelled Blaise to Jason. I shook my head no to tell Jason not to tell anyone.

"He won't let me tell. He will be alright Mr. Zabini." said Jason. As soon as it came it left. My pain went elsewhere and I still lay curled up on the floor. Everybody was watching and soon Potter came into view.

"Good Malfoy. You deserve that pain." said Potter hard with teary eyes.

"Oh yeah I deserve it. Totally. What they did to me was worse than death!" I hissed at him.

"Nothing can be worse than death. You murdered Ron!" Potter screamed. And then again the Pain came.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I yelled. Jason again held onto me firmly.

"Draco stop tensing up. Mr. Potter please be quiet." said Jason.

"Be quiet. Ah no. He killed my friend. He deserves to lie where he is in pain and misery!" Potter exploded.

"Yeah do I really deserve this!" I yelled taking off my shirt and showing the scars of all the cuts. "Yeah I deserve to be kept awake while they plunge into my fucking skin with a knife!" I screamed. I had tears streaming down my face which was a sight for everyone since I never cry.

I doubled over in pain again from when I screamed and tensed up. Jason came back from running off somewhere with some pain relievers. He sat me up on the bench and gave me the pills. I too them with some water only to spit most of the water out as a wave of pain came and choked on the rest of the water. I spit the pills out too.

Everyone stood with wide eyes and Potter looked horrified.

"No Mr. Potter. He didn't deserve this. Death would've been better for him. But no he has to suffer through this. I would never say nothing is worse than death." Jason spoke up. He gave me some more pills because I spit the others out and I swallowed.

"Malfoy. I'm sorry. I was wrong." said Potter.

I just spit in his face and stumbled over to the swords. Jason followed me and sat at the bench right there. He watched just in case something happened to me. I started to hack slowly as if nothing happened. I put my shirt back on of course. I was in the middle of hacking my 4th dummy when I just blacked out. I blacked out right on the training center floor with no pain or anything. I just fell on the floor knocked out.


End file.
